An inkjet printing system typically includes one or more printheads and their corresponding ink supplies. Each printhead includes an ink inlet that is connected to its ink supply and an array of drop ejectors, each ejector consisting of an ink pressurization chamber, an ejecting actuator and a nozzle through which droplets of ink are ejected. The ejecting actuator may be one of various types, including a heater that vaporizes some of the ink in the pressurization chamber in order to propel a droplet out of the orifice, or a piezoelectric device which changes the wall geometry of the chamber in order to generate a pressure wave that ejects a droplet. The droplets are typically directed toward paper or other recording medium in order to produce an image according to image data that is converted into electronic firing pulses for the drop ejectors as the recording medium is moved relative to the printhead.
A common type of printer architecture is the carriage printer, where the printhead nozzle array is somewhat smaller than the extent of the region of interest for printing on the recording medium and the printhead is mounted on a carriage. In a carriage printer, the recording medium is advanced a given distance along a media advance direction and then stopped. While the recording medium is stopped, the printhead carriage is moved in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the media advance direction as the drops are ejected from the nozzles. After the carriage has printed a swath of the image while traversing the recording medium, the recording medium is advanced; the carriage direction of motion is reversed, and the image is formed swath by swath.
The ink supply on a carriage printer can be mounted on the carriage or off the carriage. For the case of ink supplies being mounted on the carriage, the ink tank can be permanently integrated with the printhead as a print cartridge so that the printhead needs to be replaced when the ink is depleted, or the ink tank can be detachably mounted to a holding receptacle in the printhead so that only the ink tank itself needs to be replaced when the ink tank is depleted. Carriage mounted ink tanks typically contain only enough ink for up to about several hundred prints. This is because the total mass of the carriage needs to be limited so that accelerations of the carriage at each end of the travel do not result in large forces that can shake the printer back and forth. As a result, users of carriage printers need to replace carriage-mounted ink tanks periodically depending on their printing usage, typically several times per year. Consequently, the task of replacing a detachably mounted ink tank in the holding receptacle should be simple and reliable.
In addition, it is desired to reduce the size of the inkjet printer. Smaller printer size is helpful to the user for fitting the printer in available workspace. In some cases, a user will locate the printer on a shelf rather than on a desktop in order to provide more working space on the desktop. In such cases, it is particularly advantageous to reduce the height and depth of the printer. Especially for a printer located on an elevated shelf it is also desirable to install ink tanks from the front of the printer in horizontal fashion, rather than opening a clamshell printer lid and installing the ink tanks from the top of the printer. Compact printer size is also consistent with lower cost of manufacturing and shipping the printer.
What is needed is a holding receptacle that facilitates easy installation of one or more ink tanks from the front of a printer (especially a compact-sized printer) and securely latches the ink tank(s) in place.